the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-24487538-20150120232105
Nyla's POV Red is silent. I continue staring at the sea, unsure whether to continue or not. My hesitation must have showed, because Red shouts, over all the noise, "Tell me everything, Nyla!" "As far as I can tell," I reply, "those three were sent to kill us. So unless we kill them first, all of us aboard die and The Nothing wins." "Then we have to kill them first," Red sums up. "Also," I hold up my phone and show him the screen. "I hacked into Rosie's email and found this." He takes the phone, staring at it. "Crap." He finally says. "This is really bad." "What the hell are you two doing?" Someone shouts. I whirl, and both Red and I stare defiantly at Katelin and Rosie. "We should ask you the same thing," he growls. He holds up the screen. Rosie's eyes widen. "You left that up?!" Katelin hisses at her. Rosie replies defiantly. "The door was locked!" She insists. I snort. "You really think a locked door would stop me?" "I don't care," she growls. "Give us the phone, and no one gets hurt." "Not gonna happen," I snap. "Nyla, can you take care of them?" Red asks. I nod, understanding his line of thought. "Go find Winter. I can recover whatever they're hiding." I reply. I take out my gun, aiming it first at Katelin, then Rosie. "Either of you make a move, and you both die within five seconds. Got it?" They glance at each other. "Hey!" I snap. "Look at me. What the hell are you hiding from Red and I?" "As if we would tell you," Rosie sneers. I swiftly reaim my gun and shoot her through the hand. She screams. "I warned you," I say lazily, my eyes flickering to Katelin. Her fists are clenched. "So if both of you don't want to get shot through the hand, tell me everything you're hiding. Now." "Fine." Katelin relents. She glances at Rosie, who is busy cradling her hand. "Our boss told us to get rid of Red and the others, and destroy the yacht. Then he told us to go back to our base and await further orders." "I said I wanted the whole truth," I snarl, pointing the gun at her hand. "Wait!" She yelps. "Okay, so basically, we've never even met our boss! He always sends us an electronic message through this." She holds up a small, black phone. "And if we don't obey, we get punished. Severely. That's all I know. I swear. Don't kill me." Right then, Red appears, dragging Winter behind him. "Well." I say. "I didn't get much out of these useless brats. You?" He smiles grimly. "Plenty. Now let's get rid of them." I nod agreement. "But wait..." I say quickly. "I have an idea." I grin. "Let's toss them from a helicopter..." Red starts grinning with me. "Nice... Let me deal with Winter first, and I'll join you." ---- Rosie and Katelin huddle in the helicopter, frightened, as Red opens the door. "Jump." He commands. "Please..." Katelin begins. "I'm sure the sharks out there are just waiting for Rosie," I say amusedly, as their eyes widen. "Go on, then. Jump." "Nyla..." Rosie appeals. I sigh. "JUMP!" I suddenly shout. The two of them jump at my sudden yell. They slowly move towards the door. As they prepare to jump, I add, "Oh, and trust me, you won't get rescued." They glance at each other. Red and I exchange annoyed glances as they hesitate. Then we both shove them out the door. ---- A/N I JUST LOVE KILLING PEOPLE :D